As many devoted computer gamers may be aware, the overall interactive entertainment of a computer game may be greatly enhanced with the presence of realistic sound effects. However, creating a robust and flexible sound effects application that is also computationally efficient is a considerable challenge. Such sound effects applications may be difficult to design, challenging to code, and even more difficult to debug. Creating the sound effects application to operate realistically in real-time may be even more difficult.
Today, there are a number of off-the-shelf sound effects applications that are available, liberating many game developers, and other dynamic three-dimensional program developers, from the chore of programming this component, themselves. However, the integration of such a sound effects application with a game model that describes the virtual environment and its characters often remains complex. An improper integration of the sound effects application with the game model may be visible to the computer gamer by such actions as the sound of a weapon seeming to have no particular spatial relation to a location of the weapon in the game model, as well as other non-realistic actions, reactions, and delays. Such audio artifacts tend to diminish the overall enjoyment in the playing of the game. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.